Formando una familia
by iruze-chan
Summary: a la mitad de la boda de Kaname y Yuuki, entra el verdadero amor de Yuuki ¿que podría llegar a pasar si escapan juntos? ¿que pasaría si de un momento a otro Zero y Yuuki corren un peligro mortal? *no apto para fans de Kaname. *yo se que la imagen no es buena, pero la edité lo mejor que pude.
1. La interrupción

**hola! despues de ver tantos reviews me emocioné tanto que ya vine para subir el capítulo completo.**

***no apto para mega-fans de Kaname**

***todos los personajes aquí presentes son de Matsuri Hino.**

***este fic es de mi amiga Yumiiko-chan y mio, si lo ven en su perfil, es por que lo escribimos juntas.**

**Yuuki´s pov.**

Esa mañana había despertado terriblemente nerviosa, ni siquiera desayuné, pero es que hoy era el dia de mi boda… ya estaba vestida de blanco y camino al altar "no hay marcha atrás" pensé.

Me fijé en mi hermano, la persona a la que le había estado prometida, incluso antes de nacer.

Finalmente llegué al altar, el camino fue eterno, pero no me sentía lista, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer casarme siendo tan joven, y menos con mi hermano. ¿que si lo amo? ¡por supuesto! Pero no de la misma forma de la que lo había amado hacia unos años, lo amo como el hermano que es para mi.

-Kuran Yuuki: ¿aceptas a Kuran Kaname como esposo?

Me quedé callada. "no quiero responder. Por favor Kaname, no me hagas responder"

-¿Yuuki?- dijo Kaname esperando mi respuesta.

Me quedé callada y con la mirada baja hasta que de pronto escuché la puerta de la iglesia abrirse. Quedé atónita al ver la persona que estaba parada ahí.

-¡no lo hagas Yuuki!-gritó al entrar con la respiración agitada.

Miré a Kaname, estaba furioso ante la inesperada introducción de Zero.

-lo siento onee-sama– le dí el ramo y el anillo de boda.

Y salí corriendo.

**Zero´s pov.**

Yuuki fué corriendo hacia mí y me indicó con la mirada que fuera con ella hacia el lado del bosque. después de un largo rato de correr lejos de la iglesia, ella se detuvo y dirigió la vista al suelo.

-Yuuki, tengo que decirte algo...- "es tan dificil decir te amo... a pesar de que solo son dos palabras"

**-**Kaname nos sigue... dilo luego...- por la forma en que me miró supe que ella quería que siguera, quería que le dijera que la amaba y que nunca más la dejaría ir, pero ese maldito sangre pura no me lo permitió una vez más.

**Yuuki´s pov.**

quería que me lo dijera, esas dos simples palabras que a la vez eran tan complicadas... quería que me dijera que no le importaba si yo era sangre pura o no, que me quedara con él...

Depronto sentí a kaname atras de mi y voltee rápidamente.

-¿que piensas decirle kiryuu-kun?

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo.

-ignóralo Yuuki, tenemos que casarnos, si no piensas hacerlo por amor, entonces hazlo como responsabilidad como parte del clan Kuran.

mierda, ahora si que no sabia que hacer.

-Y-yo...- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, amaba a mi hermano, pero siempre lo hacia todo tan malditamente difícil, que habían veces que solamente quería irme y vivir una vida normal lejos de todo esto.

-vete con él Yuuki, siempre lo has amado a él de todas formas... no se ni a que vine...

Kaname se me acercó y susurró en mi oído un "vámonos de aquí Yuuki".

-¡no!- empujé a Kaname fuertemente y se estrelló con un pino detrás de él.

-¿por que me haces esto Yuuki?¿que hice mal? hice de todo para mantenerte a mi lado- me tomó del brazo fuertemente, me lastimó.

-onee-sama... duele...- no relajó su mano, en cambio, la apretó un poco más.

-contestame Yuuki... ¿quien te alejó de mí?

Zero se estaba yendo, harto de tanta cosa.

-¡no te vayas Zero!- me solté del agarre de Kaname y corrí a abrazar a Zero, mi Zero.

-¿por qué?- me dijo.

-por que aún hay algo que quiero decirte.-frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en la profundidad del bosque.

-Dímelo cuando acabe tu boda.

-no... si es así no podre decirlo nunca más.

-Yuuki-dijo Kaname, tratando evitar que dijera lo que hacía tantos años quería decir.

Tomé de la mano a Zero y lo giré de forma que pudiera verme a los ojos.

-¡Te amo Zero!

Casi al instante, Kaname se abalanzó contra Zero y comenzó una pelea. Kaname tomó a Zero por el cuello y lo estrelló contra un pino.

-¡Deténganse!

-arruinaste mi vida con Yuuki-empezó Kaname- ahora terminaré con la tuya.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzé hacia donde estava Zero, y luego sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

-¡Yuuki!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**¡Hasta ahí! ya no puedo escribir más, tengo examen mañana y tengo que estudiar -_- pero mañana si me da tiempo subo otro capi. también los invito a leer otro de mis fics (o todos jaja, ok no) aunque les advierto que "para siempre" no esta tan bueno :(**

**en fin, gracias por leer, espero que me sigan leyendo.**


	2. danza de almas

**Wiiii! Segundo capi! Que alegría me ha dado ver sus reviews, alertas de suscripciones, favoritos, etc…**

**He tratado de escribir algo más seguido pero casi no tengo tiempo y el tiempo que tengo mi mamá está junto a mí y… no me siento muy cómoda que digamos… pero ya está aquí!**

-¡Yuuki!-gritaron al mismo tiempo. Sentí a Kaname sacar su mano de mi espalda, por primera vez en mi vida un vampiro me había atravesado el cuerpo. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Zero no lo pensó dos veces y me tomó en brazos, Kaname simplemente estaba en shock, él no quería tampoco que saliera herida, y menos por su culpa.

-Lo siento Yuuki… no fue intencional.- oí susurrar a Kaname.

Esto era algo así como un sueño, Zero me estaba cargando, miré su rostro, tenía los ojos rojos, estaba muy sediento, y lo resistía todo por mi, estaba a mi lado y bajo control.

Fui cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho.

Zero´s pov.

No dudé en llevarla a mi departamento, abrí la puerta y entré, todo seguía normal salvo que Yuuki estaba ahora conmigo.

La deposité suavemente en mi cama, aún perdía mucha sangre. Fui hacia la cocina, debía haber alguna venda por ahí… ¡ahí esta! Tomé la venda y en un botecito puse una toalla con agua caliente para limpiarla. Cuando regresé con ella ya había recuperado un poco de color, respiraba débilmente, pero de una forma más regular, tenía totalmente desecho el peinado que en algún momento del día fue perfecto, y el vestido que en su momento también fue perfecto, bordado de oro y del blanco más puro, ahora era casi totalmente rojo sangre, y su rostro… se veía tal lindo… tan tranquilo… como un pequeño y tierno ángel… mi ángel…

Finalmente me acerqué a ella y la puse boca-abajo para limpiar el gigantesco agujero que había que dado en su espalda, maldita sanguijuela…

-eres tan tonta Yuuki…- susurré.

-Lo siento Zero…-dijo débilmente.

-No hables ahora Yuuki, deja que te cure.

Limpié toda su espalda con la toalla mientras ella con la poca fuerza que tenía se cubría el pecho, necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no espiar aunque fuera un poco. La vendé y le dí una camisa y un pantalón que la hacían verse muy graciosa, como una niña que se pone la ropa de su padre.

-Zero…- me dijo- tengo sed….-bajó la mirada, se veía muy apenada. Acerqué mi cuello a ella dejando que viera que no me importaba darle mi sangre. Empezó a beber ávidamente para después detenerse de un momento a otro y comenzar a besarme apasionadamente.

Yuuki´s pov.

Empecé a besarlo, y después de quedarse quieto un momento por el shock, empezó a responder el beso, y pronto, nos olvidamos de todo, sólo éramos nosotros dos, nuestra ropa desapareció y quedamos sumidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, donde nadie nos iba a juzgar, nadie nos iba a interrumpir, una burbuja donde éramos sólo dos personas en medio de un baile que involucraba tanto cuerpos como almas, un baile lleno de besos, pasión y sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas, amor.

-te amo Zero- le dije abrazada a su cuello mientras lo sentía entrar. No dolió tanto como esperaba.

-también te amo Yuuki –dijo con esa sonrisa tierna que tan pocas veces le había visto.

Y así seguimos la noche… sumidos en nuestro mundo… bailando hasta el agotamiento o el amanecer, lo que ocurriera primero…

**Y bien… ¿que tal? ¿Quedó bien? ¿Merezco un review? Obviamente aquí no acaba, este fue solo el segundo capitulo, fue más corto que el anterior, hubiera sido algo más largo si no hubiera cierta parte que Yumiiko-chan va a subir y yo no… (cof cof…. Lemmon… cof cof…)**

**Bueno me despido que ya tengo que hacer tarea de química :s **

**¡Dejen reviewssssss!**


	3. Felicidad y tristeza

**En el último capitulo tuve otros reviews, me hicieron tan feliz ¡que estoy motivada! Quiero agradecerles por ellos, y… ya esta el siguiente capitulo hoy no tengo mucho que decir… quiero tocino…**

**Yuuki´s pov.**

Desperté en la mañana, de muy buen humor, sentí que el haber estado anoche con Zero, no era más que un dulce sueño, sin embargo, él estaba dormido a mi lado.

Me levanté y me puse la ropa que Zero me había prestado el día anterior, luego fui a la pequeña cocina por un vaso de agua, sentía la garganta seca y además moría de hambre. Busqué en el refrigerador y encontré huevo y tocino, lo preparé todo y lo puse en la mesa frente a la cocina, el olor me estaba haciendo agua la boca.

-Huele bien- dijo Zero que acababa de despertarse.

Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio y entonces recordé la promesa: el tenía que matarme y yo tenía que huir.

¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche?

Aunque para mí no había nada malo en eso, no comprendía por que Zero me quería, y en este momento estábamos desayunando juntos en lugar de matarnos mutuamente. La voz de Zero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Yuuki… nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y… se que no podemos estar juntos como pareja… pero aun así –dijo levantando la cabeza que hasta el momento había mantenido viendo al plato. Estaba sonrojado, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil y muy tierno.- quisiera que hiciéramos una vida juntos, ¿quieres estar conmigo Yuuki?-terminó tomando mi mano.

Sonreí y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar, me sentí tan feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar que correspondiera mis sentimientos, mi sueño se había hecho realidad y por fin podía estar con mi adorado Zero.

-si… ¡si quiero Zero!

Se paró de la mesa y a pesar de nuestra corta distancia corrió a abrazarme y me besó como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Nos amábamos y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

**Tres meses después…**

Estaba tranquila picando cebolla en la cocina, estaba segura de que a Zero le encantaría esta sopa, jitomate, cebolla, sal, pimienta y cilantro, estaría encantado.

No veía a Kaname desde hacía casi tres meses, para ser exactos, ni siquiera pensaba en él, aunque no es me interesara mucho, pero admito que me sentía un poco preocupada ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en este momento? ¿estaría preocupado por mí? ¿rastreándome? Aunque, tampoco podía negar que no me sentía un poco feliz de no verlo, ya que seguramente si veía que ahora yo vivía con Zero, no creo que dudaría en matarlo.

Y además, estaba segura de que estaba embarazada. Por que, últimamente, tenía mareos, mucha hambre y había vomitado esa misma mañana…

Me sentía feliz, mi bebé no era de Kaname, mi hermano. Era de Zero, el que orgullosamente podía decir que era el amor de mi vida.

Zero ya sabía sobre mi embarazo, desde que estábamos juntos, no lo había visto tan feliz, pero sobre todo, ahora era más precavido, dormía con la bloody rose bajo la almohada, asustaba un poco, aunque también me hacía feliz saber que yo y el bebé seríamos las únicas personas a las que Zero protegería con toda su alma y su cuerpo.

Zero había salido a cazar un nivel-e, y normalmente todo era muy tranquilo por aquí, pero nunca hubiera imaginado quién vendría a visitarnos a esa hora y con Zero en la asociación.

Ding-dong

-¿Quién?- pregunté. Nadie contestó. Volví a preguntar, y nadie respondió. Decidí abrir la puerta no sin algo de precaución, nunca esperé verlo ahí.

-¡Aidou!

-¡Yuuki-sama!¿que haces aquí?

Mierda, me habían descubierto. Suspiré.

-pasa, te lo contaré.

Entró y le ofrecí té, pero dijo que se iría pronto, así que no insistí. Nos sentamos en la mesa.

-debes prometer que no dirás nada a Kaname.

-lo siento, no puedo, Kaname-sama esta muy preocupado y si le mintiera me mataría.

-tienes razón… dile que no volveré con él, estoy viviendo con Zero.

-ah… ese olor ya se me hacía familiar…- murmuró de mala gana.

-y… estoy embarazada… -dije empezando a sonrojarme.

-¿¡embarazada!? Oh… cielos, esto no va a gustarle nada.

-lo sé.

-bueno, de cualquier forma. Sabes que ese Kiryuu no me agrada para nada, pero aún así… tu y yo somos algo así como amigos ¿no?

-claro que si Aidou- le dije sonriendo, nunca me había dicho nada como eso.

-Espero que puedas ser feliz.-dijo evitando mi mirada y totalmente sonrojado.

Simplemente no pude evitarlo y lo abrazé.

-supongo que este es el adiós… Cross Yuuki.

-supongo… -dije sin evitar derramar una lágrima.

Aidou se fue después, sabía que ahora iría con Kaname y le contaría todo, me puse a temblar de puro nervio.

El director me había enseñado una cosa muy importante: cuando algo te preocupe, canta.

Eso fue lo que hice, llené de aire mis pulmones y empecé a cantar la canción que mejor me sabía.

_En otoño las hojas caen_

_En invierno, en las copas de los árboles la dulzura infinita de este mundo_

_Mientras cae la noche ofrezcamos una oración_

_Y en silencio recibamos al sol en la mañana._

_Una voz lejana me guía, como si sonriera, como si cantara._

_El viento que hace eco_

_Alegría y tristeza._

_Tomando a los dos sigo adelante._

_Mi mano y la tuya se unen fuertemente._

Continué cantando la misma canción hasta que escuché que Zero regresaba, en cuanto abrió la puerta vi al hombre más perfecto, con la cuna de madera más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, era blanca y tenía mecedora.

Lo ayudé a cargar la cuna, que se veía bastante pesada y juntos escogimos la ubicación en un cuarto más pequeño que había al lado del nuestro.

Pero al final la alegría no duró mucho.

**Zero´s pov.**

-¿¡Aidou vino hoy!?- exploté.

-Sí y tuve que decirle todo- me dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

-se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

Suspiré. Era verdad.

-Si tocan la puerta y no estoy no abras Yuuki, no importa quien sea.

-bien…- abrazó su vientre, nerviosa. Estaba claramente preocupada. Me acerqué y la abracé.

-no te preocupes… voy a cuidarlos aunque pierda la vida en ello.- le dije.

-lo se. –sonrió.

**Y bien? espero que les haya gustado. la cancion siempre se me ha hecho muy bonita, se llama ashita kuru hi, del anime kobato, y tal vez no tiene mucho que ver, pero habia olvidado la cancion que queria poner inicialmente. **

**dejen reviews ;)**


	4. la visita inesperada mas esperada

**Yuuki´s pov.**

**Dos meses después.**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Aidou había venido a verme, a estas alturas, Kaname ya debía saber todo: donde vivía, que hacía, que estaba con Zero y que estaba embarazada, lo cual ya era claramente visible en mi vientre.

Esta vez Zero había sido llamado de emergencia por el director por que había un nivel-E cerca de la escuela, y yo como siempre me había quedado sola cocinando, hoy estaba preparando algo sencillo: espagueti con crema y jamón, comida de fiesta infantil, pero se me había antojado desde la tarde anterior…

Comencé a tararear una cancioncita inventada mientras revolvía el espagueti.

Y otra vez Kaname asaltó mis pensamientos ¿Cómo habría reaccionado cuando supo que estaba embarazada?

-hola Yuuki- Dijo apareciendo de la nada como tantas otras veces.

-¡Kaname!- no sabía si correr a abrazarlo y recibirlo como mi hermano, como si nada hubiera pasado nunca, como si yo no lo hubiera abandonado y humillado en el altar, o si tenía que correr rápidamente hacia el teléfono y llamar a Zero para que lo sacara de aquí. Ni siquiera lo odiaba, sólo no sabía que decirle, no sabía que hacer.

-veo que era cierto lo del embarazo.

-eh… si, no sabemos que va a ser todavía.-traté de esbozar una sonrisa, pero creo que solo pude hacerle notar aun más lo nerviosa que estaba.

-ah, bien por ustedes… me pregunto Yuuki… ¿Por qué lo preferiste a él? ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de amarme?-dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y se lo llevaba a los labios en una especie de beso.

-no digas cosas tan tristes… yo solo quiero que seamos hermanos, hermanos comunes…

Un estruendo nos interrumpió, pero el no se separó de mí.

-¡sabía que estabas aquí! –gritó Zero.

-tengo derecho a ver a mi pequeña hermana ¿o me equivoco?-respondió totalmente sereno.

Zero sacó su bloody rose y apuntó a la cabeza de Kaname, que enseguida puso sus ojos rojos dispuesto a activar una poderosa onda de su poder de sangre pura, entre los cuales había uno, que era el que más me asustaba, uno que podía pulverizar vampiros en menos de cinco segundos.

-¡calmense ya!- grité interponiéndome entre los dos- ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que cada vez que pelean me hacen daño?

**Kaname´s pov.**

Yuuki tenía razón, siempre la lastimada era ella de una forma u otra, y el verla protegiendo a la persona que ella quería, me repugnaba por el simple hecho de que fuera él.

Me conoce desde que nació, la he cuidado toda la vida, incluso cuando ella no sabía la verdad, y aun así lo prefirió a él, una persona que siempre la ignoró, la trató mal desde que se conocieron, la había lastimado infinidad de veces.

A él y no a mí.

Y ahora esperaban un hijo.

JUNTOS

-me voy- dije finalmente, totalmente frío. Pero por dentro, estaba ardiendo.

Desaparecí, llegando a la mansión, me tiré en la cama de mi cuarto y como tantas otras veces, me puse a pensar. Me sentía horrible, destrozado.

El dichoso bebé debió ser mío, así como Yuuki, Kiryuu arruinó mi vida entera, y ahora tendría que vivir solo, tragándome la maldita depresión y la soledad. Bueno… ya estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces recordé algo.

El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

**Yuuki´s pov.**

-¿estas bien?- me preguntó.

Asentí tragándome las lágrimas.

-Yuuki no llores… él no lo merece.

-¡¿como puedes saber eso?!-exploté- ¡¿crees que sabes lo que él siente mejor que yo?! ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡no sabes lo que se siente abandonar a tu hermano!

Zero frunció el ceño, ahora si estaba enojado, por que además, yo había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Ya era tarde.

-¡y a ti se te olvida que Shizuka mató a mi familia y me quitó a mi hermano! ¡y también olvidas que yo tuve que matarlo!

Ese era el detalle. Baje la mirada, terriblemente avergonzada.

-lo siento tanto Zero…. Lo había olvidado…

-déjalo ya Yuuki… no importa… vas a entristecer al bebé.-dijo abrazándome. Dejé de llorar al instante.

-pongámosle nombre- dije.

-me gusta Himeko… lo estuve pensando mucho.

-a mí Sanae- dije.

-es… lindo.

**Zero´s pov.**

¿Sanae? Tenia que ser brona… honestamente era horrible pero bueno…

-con una condición.- le dije

-¿Cuál?

-yo le pondré nombre a su hermanito.-la besé y respondió alegremente.

-bien…


	5. ¡al fin!

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen tan feliz! Yo se que me había tardado en subir este capítulo, lo siento, no había tenido tiempo, y cuando tenía lo olvidaba, pero ya está, penúltino capitulo! Espero que les guste.**

**Zero´s pov.**

**Cuatro meses después…**

Nuestro bebé estaba ya por llegar, Yuuki sentía patadas y contracciones cada vez más seguido, pero aún quedaba una semana, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, yo me encontraba cada vez más emocionado.

Yo estaba preparando comida para Yuuki, que debido al embarazo se encontraba cada vez más hambrienta, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que la escuché gritar, por un momento consideré la posibilidad de que la estuvieran atacando, pero mi olfato me dijo que no había nadie más.

-¡Zero! ¡ya viene! - ¿ya? ¿por fin?

Corrí hacia el teléfono y primero llamé a la doctora especializada en embarazos de vampiros, llamada Murasaki Fujioka.

-¿hola?**- **respondió una voz aterciopelada.

-habla Zero Kiryuu, ya está por nacer.

-entiendo, voy para allá.

Y finalmente marqué el segundo número. Llamé a la persona que no se perdería este momento por nada del mundo.

-hola, academia Cross.

-ven rápido, a mi departamento.

-¿Zero? ¿Qué pasa? ¿todo bien? ¿Qué son esos gritos?- respondió preocupado.

-esta todo bien, ya va a nacer. –le dije aliviándolo.

-¡voy para allá! ¡mi Yuuki me espera! –le colgué y corrí al lado de Yuuki. Tomé su mano y le dije que respirara profundo, esto tenía pinta de que iba a tardar bastante.

**Yuuki´s pov.**

El dolor era insoportable, incluso peor al que sentí cuando me volví vampiro. Pero aún así yo quería seguir, estaba dispuesta a aguantar por mi bebé, por mi Sanae, quería verla.

Apreté la mano de Zero conforme las contracciones se hacían más fuertes.

Oí el timbre y Zero corrió a abrir, escuché la voz de Murasaki y luego la del director, pero estaba muy ocupada con mi dolor como para alegrarme de que vinieran mientras el dolor me destrozaba por dentro.

La doctora Murasaki llegó a mi lado y me dijo que respirara profundo y mandó al director por agua caliente, toallas y cobijas. Traté de llevar aire a mis pulmones pero aún dolía.

Fueron doce horas terriblemente dolorosas, perdí la conciencia varias veces, pero el dolor me despertaba, sentí como si me estuviera muriendo, pero tenía que seguir luchando contra mi debilidad, por mi nueva familia.

Terminé agonizante y con muchas ganas de rendirme, pero escuché una vocecita… no, eran dos, dos dulces vocecitas que lloraban mucho, era otro bebé, el gemelo de Sanae.

-¡mira Yuuki! ¡Son nuestros bebés!

-quiero verlos- dije débil, pero emocionada y muy feliz.

Me los mostró, ya que estaba tan cansada que no quería que por accidente se me fueran a caer de los brazos.

Entonces los miré, eran preciosos, con el cabello plateado, por supuesto, solo eran unos pocos cabellos, lo que los diferenciaban era que Sanae tenía los ojos café rojizo iguales a los míos, en cambio, su hermano tenia los ojos de Zero, eran igualitos.

-y me toca ponerle nombre- me dijo- Iruka.

Los observé a los tres y no pude evitar que se me salieran las lagrimas de alegría, por fin viviría con ellos tres.

Todos nos felicitaron y más tarde se fueron, mis heridas ya estaban curadas y me sentía menos cansada después de que Zero me dio un poco de sangre.

Ya se había hecho de día, así que pusimos a dormir a los bebés y nos acostamos en nuestra cama, me abrazó tiernamente y rápidamente nos quedamos dormidos.

**Zero´s pov.**

Desperté con un ruido y un horrible presentimiento, cuando miré el reloj eran las 5:34pm, decidí levantarme a ver a los bebés, ya que me tranquilizaría saber que estaban bien.

Abrí la puerta con la bloody rose en la mano, por si las dudas, pero cuando me acerqué a la cuna me llevé la gran sorpresa de que Iruka no estaba ahí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, experimenté una verdadera angustia por una persona, pero lo peor es que esta vez era mi hijo recién nacido. Tomé a Sanae y salí corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

-¡yuuki despierta!

-¿Qué pasa Zero?

-¡Iruka no está! –le dije, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y escuchamos un ruido en el comedor.

Al llegar al comedor, la verdad es que ya lo esperaba, le di a Sanae a Yuuki, quien la tomó suavemente pero con mucha fuerza, lista para protegerla de ser necesario.

Miré a la maldita sangijuela de mi cuñado, cargaba a Iruka como si nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Suelta a mi hijo. –le dije tratando de moderar mi voz.

-no estoy haciendo nada malo… ¿es que no puedo ver a mis sobrinos? –se burlaba

**¡Hasta ahí! Como el sexto y ultimo capítulo era ya muy corto decidí quitar una parte a este, al que a mi parecer quedó bien.**

**Lamento la tardanza.**


	6. ¿por que, hermano?

**¡Volví mundo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que ya querían leer este capi, pero he estado algo ocupada… (mentira, estaba viendo Trinity blood) ¡lo siento mucho! Aquí lo tienen, y ya saben, si son fans de Kaname no lo lean a menos de que tengan mucha curiosidad o quieran que… ¡nada! ¡me voy! Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar un review. yyyy casi olvido darles las gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí, no hubiera tenido ánimos sin ustedes. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo :3**

**Zero´s pov.**

-Kuran, suelta a mi hijo o juro que voy a matarte.- estaba hablando enserio, por mi hijo, yo mataría a cualquiera, nunca pensé sentir esto por nadie, pero era mi familia, y tendría que protegerla a toda costa, aunque significara mi vida.

No lo soltó.

-por favor.-dijo Yuuki.-Por favor hermano dame a Iruka.

Empezó a hacerle caso, para mi gran sorpresa y ella le sonrió de la forma más tierna, esa sonrisa era… simplemente hermosa, sin importar a quien se la regalara.

Yuuki se acercó, tomó a Iruka lenta y cuidadosamente, para luego retroceder hasta quedar a mi lado.

**Kaname´s pov.**

No soportaba ver a Yuuki y a Kiryuu juntos, me hacia querer vomitar, y sus hijos… también me repugnaban, pero simplemente no podía matarlos, por que en ellos no solo veía a ese tipo… también eran idénticos a Yuuki.

-¿y esta pequeña quien es?-pregunté refiriéndome a la otra niña mientras trataba de controlar mis instintos asesinos.

-se llama Sanae- respondió Yuuki, al parecer, feliz de que hubiera preguntado.

Kiryuu me miraba, atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. No lo culpaba, después de todo yo había entrado a su departamento para tomar a su hijo.

-oh. Es linda, Sanae… mi sobrina…-dije "sobrina" con un odio profundo, sin yo quererlo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Kaname?!-me gritó Yuuki.

Y entonces decidí decir lo que había callado desde que ella se había ido de mis brazos.

-¡no debiste ir con él!-grité. Los bebés empezaron a llorar.-¡debiste quedarte conmigo! ¡debiste ser mia! ¡esos niños deberían ser míos Yuuki! ¿no entiendes? Debimos quedarnos juntos, para eso nacimos ¡y aun así te fuiste con él!

Tomé al tal Iruka, no permitiría que hubiera otra persona igual a Kiryuu Zero. Definitivamente.

Lamentablemente bajé mi guardia al intentarlo.

**Zero´s pov.**

No lo dudé ni un momento, simplemente disparé a su cabeza y la perforé en cuanto ví su intención de tocar a Iruka.

-muere antes de tocar a mi hijo.- dije finalmente.

Y cayó muerto al suelo. Su piel empezó a convertirse en no más que sólo una ensangrentada pieza de porcelana, para finalmente romperse en miles de cristales que llenaron la habitación.

**Yuuki´s pov.**

Estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer, seguramente llorar por mi hermano no sería lo más apropiado, pero entonces ¿Qué?

-quisiera poder decirte que lo siento Yuuki.-me dijo Zero sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Aún mantenía la mano en el gatillo, pero la mano le temblaba.

-no fue culpa tuya.-respondí abrazándolo.-el quería hacerle daño a Iruka ¿no es así?

Levanté su cara para que me viera a los ojos y le dí un pequeño beso.

-vayamos a dormir Yuuki.

-pero… dime una cosa Zero.-me miró con curiosidad.-¿Cómo fue que tan sólo una bala lo mató tan fácilmente?

Divisé una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-pues… cuando quedaste embarazada, pedí a la asociación que me diera unas balas más potentes para mi bloody rose, y estas son cinco veces más potentes que las que uso normalmente.

-ah… ya veo.-me sorprendí un poco, aunque eso fue bastante tierno, después de todo lo hizo por… su familia, descubrí que Zero, ya podía ser realmente feliz.

Finalmente nos acostamos a dormir abrazados a nuestros dos pequeños.

**Seis años después…**

-¡vengan a partir el pastel! –grité.

-ya vamos mamá- respondieron al mismo tiempo mientras se reían a carcajadas mientras corrían por el departamento.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó Zero abrazándome por atrás. Acababa de llegar de su nuevo trabajo en una compañía de seguros de autos.

Sonreí.

-muy bien.- me volteé y lo besé.- bienvenido.

-¡papá!-gritó Sanae corriendo a sus brazos seguida por Iruka, quien también abrazó a Zero.

-¿Qué hacían niños?-pregunté.

-estábamos jugando.-respondió Iruka caminando hacia mí.

-bueno, vamos a partir su pastel ¿si?

Los dos dieron unas sonrisas enormes y fueron corriendo hacia la mesa.

Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, sabía que en adelante, viviríamos muy felices, por toda la eternidad, tendríamos problemas, seguramente, como toda familia, pero por ahora, simplemente nos sentaríamos Zero y yo con nuestros hijos, cantando "feliz cumpleaños" para festejar su sexto año.

**¡Se acabó! Espero que les haya gustado, me despido con mucha alegría, espero que nos sigamos leyendo, no olviden buscar a Yumiiko-chan (con dos "i").**

**p.d. ya se que la imagen quedó horrible, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo al editarla, el cabello de Sanae parece un trapeador XD**


End file.
